1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to garments, such as coats and jackets, and more particularly, to outerwear of the type having an inner liner shell and an outer covering shell.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many examples of conventional coats or jackets having a removable insulating lining which is fastened within an outer protective cover, whereby the outer shell or cover can be used without the liner in certain conditions. For instance, present day spring and fall coats often have a removable lining which is fastened by a peripheral slide fastener within the outer shell with the zipper being close to the marginal edges of the outer shell. The patents which illustrate different embodiments of such detachable liners in coats include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,122 Sturz (1948); 2,581,206 Rosenfeld (1952); 2,582,772 Egbert (1952); 2,711,539 Loscher (1955); and 3,805,296 Frick (1974). These are examples of various outerwear, such as coats and jackets having detachable liners.
One of the main disadvantages of such outerwear is the problem of girth. For instance, if the outer shell, which is meant to be worn with or without the inner liner, is designed to fit the wearer when the liner is included, then when the coat is being worn without the liner, the girth of the outer shell will appear to be too great and will fit uncomfortably loosely on the wearer. On the other hand, if the outerwear is made such that the outer shell suitably fits the wearer without the liner, then when the liner is provided it will appear to be too tight on the wearer.